Restart your love,for me
by mariomayo
Summary: Tolong lupakan dia… untukku….(gagal ya?)/BaekYeol,KrisYeol/BL/GAJE/TYPO/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Restart your love for me**

**Summary : Tolong lupakan dia… untukku….**

**CAST : Byun BaekhyunxPark Chanyeol, other EXO member.**

**PAIR : BaekYeol,KrisYeol**

**WARNING: YAOI/BL,GAJE(pasti),TIDAK SESUAI EYD,BAHASA ACAK-ACAKAN,dah itu aja..**

**DISCLAIMER: aku gak punya apa-apa, Cuma punya cerita dan imajinasi untuk membuat ini…**

**Projek kolaborasi dengan MinnieUminnie dari Asianfanfic.**

**dipost juga di Asianfanfic dengan judul yang sama.**

**Enjoy..**

**CHAPTER 1**

"ihh…kenapa sih pake begitu-begitu segala !"teriak seorang pemuda kepada selembar foto ditangannya di kamar luasnya yang seharusnya dibagi 4."itu sengaja kan ! ayo ngaku !"teriaknya marah sambil mengguncang foto itu.

ya, beginilah seorang Baekhyun yang sedang cemburu. Benar, dia cemburu kepada Kris, teman sekelompok(?)nya. Kenapa ? ya tentu saja karena dia selalu mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang dari seorang Chanyeol. Namja pujaannya..

"kamu sengaja kan? Hampir ciuman didepan aku tadi!"

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

**(Baekhyun POV)**

**Beberapa jam yang lalu**

"Hari ini akan ada acara, jadi kalian siap-siap ya!"teriak manger hyung mengakhiri acara sarapan kami.

"SIAP!"balas kami serempak, ya kami sedang naik daun dan banyak mendapat undangan di banyak acara. Setelah itu kami kembali kekamar untuk siap-siap.

'ishh.. ada apa dengan orang itu'batinku saat melihat seorang namja china yang bernama kris itu malah masuk kekamarku dengan Chanyeol. Ooh.. dan jangan lupa tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan mesra.

"YA! Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyaku dengan suara agak keras membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"tidak…hanya mengantar namjachigu kesayanganku ini…" ucapnya dengan nada datar dan mengejek, menurutku. Aku hanya diam dan pergi mengambil handuk.'aku harus menenangkan pikiranku..' batinku.

"hei ! Baekki-ah, bukannya kau sudah mandi tadi?"tanya Chanyeol, hah.. aku sedikit senang karena tahu dia memperhatikanku. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, karena bajingan itu menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek.

"ah.. aku hanya ingin mendinginkan kepalaku."jawabku sambil tersenyum tanpa menghiraukan pandangan mengejek bajingan itu.

"memangnya kepalamu panas? Kau sakit ya?"aku jadi semakin senang, dia menghampiriku dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahiku. 'hangat..'itu yang kurasakan. "tidak panas, biasa saja"

"yah.. biarkan saja dia sayang.. nah Baekhyun kau tidak mau berebutan masuk kamar mandi dengan Sehun lagi kan? Jadi cepat sana! Aku yakin pasti dia belum mandi."aku tidak menyadari bajingan itu sudah ada di belakang Chanyeol dan melepaskan telapak tangannya dari dahiku dan menarik tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Baiklah.." aku memberikan senyuman kepada mereka lalu berbalik dan mengganti senyuman itu dengan wajah super bete dan super datar. "nikmati waktumu…"gumamku.

Aku sudah lama tahu Kris dan Chanyeol berpacaran, dan selama itu juga aku merasakan benci kepada orang china itu. "Heh.. mereka pikir aku tak bisa apa-apa…"ucapku saat membanting pintu dan seketika membuat perhatian semua orang yang tersisa diruangan tengah teralihkan kepadaku.

"kenapa ?"tanyaku dengan wajah bodhku.

"hei kau ! mau membunuh orang ya ! kalau tutup pintu itu pelan-pelan! Kau mau merusak pintu tak berdosa itu hah?!" teriak Kai padaku. Dia memang agak kagetan akhir-akhir ini. "hehehe.. mianhe"

Aku langsung melangkahkan kaki ku kekamar mandi lalu…

"HYUNG! BERHENTI!"mendengar suara itu aku tak perlu berbalik dan melihat siapa yang berteriak karena itu pasti magnae gila yang akan 'bermain' sendiri, begitulah biasanya saat dia mandi pagi-pagi begini, biasanya dia mandi paling terakhir. Aku langsung berlari dan masuk kekamar mandi lalu mengunci pintunya.

"HYUNG! Buka ! biarkan aku masuk!"teriak sehun sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dibelakangku.

"YA! Aku duluan yang masuk!

"tapi.. aku sudah tidak tahan…!"

"itu urusanmu ! sabarlah !"

"tapi.. apa kau tidak kasihan pada 'milikku' ini?"

"BODO AMAT !"

Kudengar dia berdecak kesal dan meninggalkan kamar mandi. Dan setelah itu aku memulai acara mandi keduaku.

**.:ACARA:.**

Di penghujung acara, kami berdiri diatas panggung untuk menutup acara. Aku berdiri disamping Chanyeol dan diikuti oleh Kris. Aku senang saat banyak fans yang meneriakkan 'BaekYeol' terus menerus. Aku hanya membalas mereka dengan senyum manis bersama chanyeol.

Mungkin bajingan itu melihatku tersenyum kepada chanyeol, dia menarik tangan chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajah menjauh, Chanyeol malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kris sambil memanyunkan lidahnya. Gerakan itu diikuti oleh teriakan dan sorakan fans. Mereka langsung menjauhkan wajah masing-masing dan hanya tersenyum ke arah fans.

Aku yang memperhatikan mereka dari awal tadi dan tahu siasat dari bajingan sial itu hanya memasang deathglare kepadanya, walau dia tak melihatnya.

Acara sudah selesai. Kami kembali ke backstage dan mengemasi barang masing-masing untuk kembali ke dorm. Aku masuk ke ruang rias, niatku Cuma mengambil HP yang aku charge disana, tapi semuanya berubah saat membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Aku melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, Chanyeol dan Kris berpelukan di tengah ruangan itu, saat pintu itu terbuka sempurna, Kris langsung menaikkan dagu Chanyeol dan hampir menciumnya, hampir.. sisa beberapa mili saja.

"Ehemm…"dehemanku menginterupsi mereka, Kris yang melihat wajahku yang datar hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya beda dengan Chanyeol yang memerah dan mulai gugup.

"hmmm… apa aku mengganggu? Aku hanya ingin mengambil HPku."Tanya ku dengan wajah polos yang tentu saja dibuat-buat. Aku sedang meredam amarah dan benciku. Dan Chanyeol tahu aku sedang marah..

"ohh.. tidak, kau tidak mengganggu. Silahkan saja…" bajingan itu mempersilahkanku masih dengan smirk terjelek yang pernah aku lihat. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengambil hpku di meja rias. Aku kembali melewati jarak yang kubuat diantara mereka. Dan berhenti di ambang pintu.

"kupikir kalian tahu ini dimana dan tahu konsekuensi dari perbuatan kalian"ucapanku sepertinya mengenai Chanyeol, dia langsung lari entah kemana sedangkan Kris pergi mengejarnya. Aku hanya menahan air bening yang ada di ujung mataku. Rasa sakitnya terasa perih.

Aku mengusap air itu dan pergi menghampiri teman-temanku yang lain dan manger hyung. "aku akan kembali ke dorm"pamitku. Aku harus menenangkan diri sebelum lepas kendali

"kau tidak mau ikut jalan-jalan?"Tanya Tao

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Baiklah, bagaimana dengan Kris dan Chanyeol?" Tanya Manager hyung

"entahlah,baiklah aku pergi" aku langsung menelpon taksi dan pulang ke dorm.

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menangis dan marah dikamar, Mungkin 2 sudah cukup acara nangisnya, lagipula perasaanku sudah sedikit lebih enak.

'ah… aku haus'batinku,mungkin marena terlalu banyak menangis, aku langsung keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman di kulkas. Tapi, aku langsung menghentikan langkahku saat mendengar suara desahan dari arah pintu masuk, aku tidak perlu memastikan siapa yang pelakunya, aku sanagt mengenali suara ini.

"ehmm.. kri…ss.."suara itu entah kenapa terdengar sangat menyakitkan, baru saja lukaku kering, sekarang luka itu terkelupas paksa dan kembali memberikan rasa perih yang menyakitkan…

Lupakan rasa hausku, rasa sakit ini lebih menyiksaku. Aku langsung kembali kekamar dan menangis lagi.

Entah mengapa aku sangat sial hari ini, aku mengutuk hari ini…

Belum 5 menit aku menangis,pintu yang kutempati bersandar langsung terbuka, dan membuatku terjungkal ke depan "aissshh…aduh.. YA ! kalo mau bu…"

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku, aku melihat Chanyeol sedang menangis di depan pintu, ternyata dia cukup kuat untuk mendorong pintu yang kusandari, aku langsung mendekatinya dan membawanya masuk kekamar.

"hei.. kau kenapa ?"Tanya ku lembut

"hiks.. kris… dia mau pergiiii..hiks.."jawabnya disel-sela tangisnya, aku benci saat dia bercerita tentang bajingan itu, tapi tunggu.. 'EH..di-dia mau pergi?' batinku bertanya

"pergi? Pergi kemana?"tanyaku lagi sambil memutar badannya agar menghadapku

"di..hiks.. dia ma-mau keluar da-dari siniii hiks.." dengan seketika perasaan berubah ! aku langsung merasa seperti diterbangkan ke langit ketujuh. Aku sangat sangat senang.

"di-dia sangat jahat… dia meciumku lalu mengatakan dia akan pergi… hiks.."

"sudahlah Channie-ah,mungkin dia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi" perkataanku langsung membuatnya kaget namun langsung dia menunduk dan kembali menangis. Aku memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"sudahlah.. menangislah.. kau harus bisa melepaskannya Channie-ah"

"hiks…" dia ters menangis dalam pelukanku sampai dia tertidur. Aku mencoba melepas pelukanku untuk menidurkannya, tetapi dia memelukku dengan kuat

"hmm... jangan pergi…"gumamnya dalam tidur. Dan kurasakan dia memelukku semakin erat

"baiklah.." aku membaringkan badan kami berdua dan melepaskan kepalanya dari bahuku dan meletakkannya di bantal. Aku memperhatikan wajah manis yang sudah sejak lama kumengagumi dan menyukainya. 'sangat manis..'batinku.

Dia memang sangat manis, apalagi saat dia tertidur, bahkan aku sering bangun tengah malam dan memperhatikan wajahnya saat tidur.

Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya ! aku langsung mendekatkan kepalaku dan mencium bibirnya sekilas."Jaljayo"ucapku

Aku kemudian tertidur bersamanya dalam satu pelukan, tidak peduli jika seseorang menemukan kami, yang ada di pikiranku sekarang hanyalah 'dia sekarang milikku'

**.:PAGI:.**

Aku bangun pagi ini dengan perasaan tenang dan bahagia, tidak seperti saat aku tidur di kasur di sebelah sana. Sepertinya ini tidur terbaik selama ini, dan saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat wajah malaikat yang sangat manis didepanku, hanya berjarak sekitar 2cm dari ujung hidungku. Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya lebih erat sampai ujung hidung kami bersentuhan dan menggerakkannya sedikit.

Gerakan tadi sepertinya berhasil membangunkan malaikat yang tertidur didepanku.

"hmm…"dia mendesah malas khas orang bangun tidur dan membuka matanya dan menatapku lalu dia langsung mundur dan memasang wajah takut. "ba-baekki-ah ma-maafkan aku"

"tidak apa-apa, ayo ke sini" aku memanggilnya agar lebih dekat agar bisa memeluknya lagi.

"kau tahu Channie, aku sangat senang bisa memelukmu.." aku memeluknya saat dia mendekatiku dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku. "dulu, aku tak pernah bisa melakukannya, dan selalu menginginkannya"

"benarkah?"

Aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya

"pasti kau sangat tersiksa melihatku bermesraan dengan kris setiap saat"

Aku kembali hanya mengangguk

"tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu marah atau menangis"

'tidak mungkin aku menangis dihadapanmu,bodoh'batinku menjaawabnya. "Park Chanyeol…"

"i-iya"dia menjawab dengan gugup, lalu melihat wajahku

"maukah kau menjadi milikku selamanya ?"

Dia terlihat bingung, mungkin karena dia masih memikirkan Kris. Aku menunggunya untuk menjawab setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya dia mengangguk tanda dia setuju.

Aku langsung memeluknya erat, meresapi segala kehangatan yang kucari dan kuinginkan selama ini, setelah melewati badai kehidupan yang menyakitkan akhirnya badai itu reda dan memberikanku sebuah pelangi yang sangat indah.

"saranghae,Baekki-ah"ucapnya saat mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggangku

"nado, saranghae Channie" aku mengangkat dagunya dengan jariku lalu menempelkan bibir kami, menandakan kami sekarang sepasang kekasih dan ciuman ini merupakan awal dari kisah kami

**TBC…**

**Hai... fic pertama saya gimana? bagus gak?**

**ok, yang suka tolong reviewnya, yang gak suka gak apa-apa, yang penting nggak ngenyakitin hati saya.**

**kalo ada yang gaje, silakan bertanya.**

**baiklah, sampai jumpa di lain cerita!**

**Annyeong...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Restart your love for me**

**Summary : Tolong lupakan dia… untukku….**

**WARNING: YAOI/BL,GAJE(pasti),TIDAK SESUAI EYD,BAHASA ACAK-ACAKAN,dah itu aja..**

**DISCLAIMER: aku gak punya apa-apa, Cuma punya cerita dan imajinasi untuk membuat ini…**

**Annyeoong.. ketemu lagi, cuma mengingatkan kepada readers sekalian, tolong dikasih review ya! soalnya saya butuh pendapat kalian semua untuk terus berkembang. kalo mau ngejek juga gak apa-apa, asal masih dalam batas wajar.**

**Enjoy..**

**CHAPTER 2**

**[BAEKHYUN POV]**

**1 bulan kemudian**

Semenjak pagi itu, bisa dibilang hidupku berubah, baru kurasakan nikmatnya hidup, ternyata memang sesuatu yang hilang itu memang dirinya

Ya, Park Chanyeol sekarang adalah namjachiguku.

Sejak hari itu dia terus menempel padaku, aku senang tapi, dia masih sering mengingat bajingan itu. Aku harus menghilangkan dia dari pikirannya. Aku jahat? Ya, terserah kalian mau bilang apa, untuk kebahagiaanku bersamanya aku rela melakukan apapun walau kalian bilang aku egois ya, bodo amat.

Hari ini seperti biasanya aku akan membangunkan malaikatku dari tidurnya, tentu dengan cara yang special yang berbeda dari caraku membangunkan magnae evil penghuni kamar sebelah. Karena sama-sama sulit melakukannya jadi aku terpaksa memakai cara itu.

"hei… bangun chagi.."bisikku ditelinganya, belum,bukan ini yang special

Cup..

Satu kecupan mendarat di dahinya.

Cup..

Dua kecupan di mata kiri dan kanannya yang masih tertutup

Cup..

Tiga ciuman di pipi kiri kanan dan hidungnya

Chu….

Dan satu ciuman yang cukup lama di bibir manis malaikatku ini, setiap hari rasanya tambah manis!, apa mungkin karena terlalu sering makan cemilan manis ya? Atau dia memang begitu? Pantas saja bajingan itu jatuh hati padanya.

Kurasa dia sudah bangun, dia mulai menggeliat dan mengusap matanya, dia terlihat sangat imut walau beberapa fans menggolongkannya sebagai seme, biar bagaimanapun dia terlalu manis untuk melakukan itu, lagipula dia agak polos.

"hoaamm… ah.. pagi Baekki-ah!"ucapnya semangat setelah meregangkan ototnya dia seketika menggantungkan tangannya dileherku dan membalas perbuatanku tadi.

Orang lain? Mana mungkin ada yang bangun, ini jam 5.30 mana ada member yang bangun, kalo ada juga paling Luhan atau Kyungsoo dan mereka ada dikamar sebelah jadi aman! Tentu saja selama aku berhati-hati agar tidak terbawa arus dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis yang bisa membangunkan 2 orang yang masih dibawa selimut masing-masing itu.

"Selamat pagi,Channie-ah"aku sangat suka jika membangunkannya, dia terlihat sangat manis dengan rambut acak-acakan dan senyum lebar diwajahnya, dia juga sangat manja di pagi hari mungkin dia akan terlihat seperti bayi yang ingin dimanja-manja jika belum bertemu matahari.

"ayo chagi.. kita siap-siap" aku lupa memberi tahu kalian, setiap hari minggu aku akan pergi lari pagi bersamanya di taman dekat dorm, kami berusaha melakukannya sepagi mungkin agar bebas berlari dan bermesraan tanpa diganggu oleh fans yang bisa saja melihat bahkan memotret adegan mesra kami.

"gendong~~"lihat kan ? dia sangat manja, ahh.. wajah itu menggoyahkan imanku(author juga#plak)

"baiklah tuan putri"dia langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah sebal.

"ih.. aku kan bukan yeoja ! huh.. sebal"hahahaha… aku hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkahnya yang sangat-sangat menggoda dimataku

"hei.. kau marah atau menggodaku, hah?"tanyaku saat mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, dia langsung berubah gugup.

"ah.. i-itu, aku juga tidak… ehm…"dia selalu seperti ini saat wajahku sedekat ini dengan wajahnya yang memanas. Aku langsung mendaratkan ciuman di bibir kenyal dan manis nya.

"ayo… kita pergi,sebelum aku menyerangmu disini, aku sudah menyiapkan baju dan jaketmu"

"issh.. gendong, Baekki-ah gendong aku~~~"dia merentangkan tangannya minta digendong,aku? Ya langsung saja kupeluk dan menggendongnya seperti menggendong bayi dan membawanya ke dekat kamar mandi.

"sudah sampai turunlah.."

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang berada di leherku, aku bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya dan punggung hangatnya ditanganku.

"kenapa?"

"Pakaikan aku"

"hufft… baiklah"

Aku langsung mendudukkannya di meja yang ada di sampingku, lalu membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan perut berotot kotak yang samar, pantas saja dia dibilang seme,'tapi dia tetap uke-ku hihihihi'batinku

Aku seedikit bermain di badannya, meraba-raba abs samarnya juga nipple yang ada di dadanya, refleks, dia mengeluarkan desahan yang langsung kutahan dengan bibirku.

"jangan ribut,chagi" bisikku dan langsung menghentikan kegiatanku, nanti kalau kelepasan yang mati dikeroyok kan aku dan juniorku.

Aku langsung memakaikan dia baju tanpa lengan hitam dan melapisinya dengan jaket biru muda dengan corak kuning. Lalu memakaikannya celana training hitam dengan garis kuning disisinya. Tidak lupa juga aku memasangkan sepasang kaus kaki hitam di kakinya dan merapikan rambutnya, walau aku suka rambutnya yang acak-acakan namun dia harus terlihat rapi saat pergi keluar, toh,nanti teracak lagi.

"kajja.. kita pergi"

"hum.."dia mengangguk senang lalu melompat turun dari meja itu, walaupun tidak bisa dibilang begitu.

Kami berlari mengitari taman yang luas itu sebanyak lima kali, tidak jarang dia minta istirahat dan minta dicium untuk menghilangkan capeknya, aneh tapi aku suka. Aku juga sering menggodanya saat berlari dan dia hanya bisa membiarkan semburat merah itu menginvasi wajah manisnya.

Setelah selesai kami duduk di bangku taman yang mengarah kea rah taman, kami bisa melihat taman yang luas nan hijau itu dengan leluasa, lampu taman masih terlihat menyala karena ini masih jam 6.30 dan matahari baru akan muncul sekitar 15 menit lagi.

"Oii…"sebuah suara serak dan kayuhan sepeda menginterupsi waktu mesra kami, suara itu terdengar seperti suara kakek tua.

Aku melihat sekitar dan menemukannya, dia adalah Kim haraboji, dia selalu menemani pagi kami dihari minggu, dia adalah penjaga taman ini. Dia memakirkan sepedanya di dekat bangku.

"ah.. annyeong haraboji"aku langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat diikuti oleh chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah kananku, lalu kami mempersilahkannya duduk di sebelah kiriku.

"bagaimana hubungan kalian? Sepertinya baik-baik saja,hei.. kemarin aku melihat mu di TV lho.."ah, aku lupa kalau kim haraboji juga adalah salah satu fans kami, tidak jarang dia minta tanda tangan member lain atau foto bersama kami, walau sudah tua dia sepertinya tidak ketinggalan zaman.

"memang baik-baik saja haraboji,bagaimana penampilan kami kemarin ?"jawabku

"ah… sangat hebat ! kau tahu istriku sampai berteriak kencang saat magnae kalian itu menari di panggung"

"benarkah? Bagaimana dengan kami?"Tanya chanyeol

"kalian terlalu sering bermesraan, kalian kira aku tidak melihat kalian berpelukan disudut panggung, mungkin mereka akan segera mengetahui hubungan kalian"hahaha itu benar kami sering bermesraan di stage, terlalu sering malah.

"ahahaha… aku tidak tahan melihatnya, dia terlalu manis"ucapku seraya merangkul bahu chanyeol disebelahku, aku melihat wajahnya memerah dan itu… membuatku ingin menciumnya

"hm… kalian memang cocok jadi pasangan, kuharap kalian akan mengundangku saat pernikahan kalian" dia tertawa lalu melihat jamnya. "baiklah, sekarang taman akan dibuka, kalian mau langsung pulang atau minum teh dulu?"tawarnya sambil menaiki sepedanya

"kami akan langsung pulang, terima kasih haraboji"aku membungkukkan badan dan mengajak chanyeol berdiri dan membungkuk tanda terima kasih

"baiklah… hati-hati ya.. datang lagi minggu depan!"seru kim haraboji yang sudah mulai mengayuh sepedanya menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"baiklah,ayo kita pulang!" ucapku lalu menawarkan tanganku pada chanyeol yang kembali duduk di bangku.

"shirreo! Aku tidak mau berjalan"ucapnya lalu melakukan gerakan mematikan yang akan membuat libidoku naik sedikit-sedikit.

"Channie-ah,chagi ayo kita pulang, nanti ada ahjussi jahat yang akan mengambilmu dariku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Channie"kata-kataku sedikit melebihkan, itu lebih baik daripada harus meninggalkannya disini, kalau ucapanku tadi jadi kenyataan, itu benar-benar mimpi buruk.

"baiklah, Baekki-ah, tapi…"ohh…. Tidak, kuharap dia tidak meminta yang tidak-tidak

"aku ingin digendong sampai ke dorm,bagaimana? Kalo tidak mau yasudah,aku disini saja!"kulihat wajahnya kembali merengut kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

Sebenarnya aku sangat lelah dan ingin beristirahat, tapi akan kulakukan apapun demi dia.

"baiklah,.."aku memutar badanku lalu mendekatkan punggungku padanya "naiklah"

Dia naik ke punggungku lalui melingkarkan tangannya dileherku,kemudian aku langsung berjalan cepat hampir berlari kembali menuju dorm.

"Kami pulaang!"teriakku saat masuk ke dorm

Di dorm, seperti biasa kyungsoo dan chen membuat sarapan didapur, luhan,tao, dan xiumin duduk di meja makan sambil bercerita dan ya, magnae sialan itu pasti belum bangun dan dalam hitungan detik seseora….

"Baekki-ah, bisakah kau membangunkan sehun, dan hei, ada apa dengan chanyeol?"betul kan, hanya aku yang bisa membangunkan magnae itu jika luhan tidak bisa membangunkannya dari tidurnya, sebenarnya member yang lain bisa tapi, tidak ada yang berani.

"ah.. dia sepertinya PMS, dari tadi pagi minta dimanjaaa terus" keluhku kepada luhan. Sontak orang di punggungku langsung menggigit bahuku kasar sehingga membuatnya harus turun dari sana.

"YA ! kau piker aku wanita apa?" heh, dia marah atau menggodaku sih? Wajahnya begitu imut saat melakukan itu dan aku yang tidak tahan dari tadi digoda terus akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertindak

Chu..

Aku mencium singkat agak lama beberapa detik bibir manyun itu dan membuat pemiliknya kaget, begitu juga penghuni meja makan disana.

"YA ! kalau mau ciuman sana jauh-jauh !"teriak xiumin, sepertinya dia kesal karena dikagetkan.

"bilang saja kalian iri tidak dapat jatah!" teriakku sedikit mengejek mereka.

"hei bacon, kau mau mati ya?" ancam xiumin dengan mengarahkan sebuah garpu kepadaku

"ah.. sudahlah, kalian berdua berhenti. Dan kau baekhyun pergi bangunkan sehun!"luhan melerai kami sedangkan tao hanya terlihat menahan tawa di meja makan.

"OK!"aku langsung berlari masuk kedapur dan mengambil segelas air hangat lalu berlari masuk kemar sehun dengan mendobrak pintu.

"hei magnae setan! Bangun kau!" aku mengguncangkan kepala setan tak bertanduk itu, tapi aku tahu itu tidak akan merespon, jadi aku siram wajah tampan-menurut luhan itu dengan air yang sudah dijampi(?)

"WAA! Hyung hentikan! Panas !"benar kan, dia harus dibangunkan dengan cara special

"salah sendiri tidak mau bangun! Kau terlalu pemalas ! sudah sana, luhan suah di meja makan bersama xiumin"mendengar kata-kataku dia langsung meloncat bangun dan berlari keluar kamar

"HEI ES BATU! Jangan kau sentuh dia!" selesai sudah tugas pagiku, sekarang yang harus kulakukan hanyalah menikmati minggu pagi dengan Channie-ku tersayang.

**13.32 KST**

Hari ini tidak ada jadwal, jadi aku bebas bermesraan di dorm bersama chanyeollie-ku .

Tapi, siang ini dia terlihat murung, baru tadi pagi dia bermanja-manja kepadaku sekarang dia murung lagi, rasanya baru 5 menit yang lalu dia bercanda tawa dengan luhan dan chen. Sekarang dia hanya duduk diam dengan memeluk kedua lututnya di atas kasurnya.

Aku duduk dipinggir kasurnya, lalu mencoba mendekat.

"kau kenapa ?"aku mencoba bertanya padanya

"hmm.."dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin dia sedang mengingat mantannya

"apa kau sedang memikirkannya?"

"ya, ah.. maaf baekki-ah aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"tidak apa, tapi kuharap kau bisa melupakannya, kau tidak akan bisa mencintaiku sepenuhnya jika kau masih terus mengingat dan memikirkannya"potongku sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"ya, aku akan berusaha melupakannya, lagipula dia sangat jahat, pergi meninggalkanku setelah menciumku"ucapnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, entah hanya aku atau dia yang memangilku untuk menciumnya.

"memangnya dia menciummu seperti apa hari itu?" aku langsung menyunggingkan senyuman saat kulihat dia mulai berpikir untuk mengingat.

"mungkin seperti… err..emmm.."kulihat dia salah tingkah dan mulai bingung

"apakah seperti ini …." Aku mendekati wajahnya dan melumat bibir manis dan kenyal itu, pertama hanya lumatan kecil dan berubah menjadi lumatan keras dibibir bawah dan atasnya, aku melakukannya hampir semenit dan mengingat kami butuh oksigen aku melepasnya.

"tidak… dia tidak melumatnya seperti yang kau lakukan"jawabnya setelah mengatur nafasnya

"tapi, kau lebih suka yang mana?"dia menunduk malu dan wajahnya memerah

"ngg… aku ….lebih suka… yang barusan"dia menjawabku dengan gugup karena malu dan wajah nya serasa 500 kali lebih imut dari biasanya.

"hah? Yang barusan ? siapa yang menciummu tadi ?" aku berusaha menggodanya membuat wajah imutnya memerah dan lebih merah lagi.

"ng…ah… itu.."

"ayo, katakanlah siapa yang menciummu?"wajahnya semakin memerah! Dan serasa 1000 kali lebih manis dari biasanya.

"yang menciumku tadi adalah…"

"katakan dengan keras!"

"YANG MENCIUMKU TADI ADALAH NAMJACHIGUKU!"

"Dan namanya?"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN"

"bagus…sekarang aku akan memberikanmu hadiah, Channie" ucapku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman dibibir kananku

"a-apa?"

"ini.."

Chu…

Aku menciumnya dengan keras dan melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, dan kurasa ini akan berlanjut sampai beberapa ronde.

**~SKIP~(NC bos!)**

**Author POV (Baekhyunnya capek)**

**20.00 KST**

Aroma menyengat tercium dari kamar yang terkunci itu, didalamnya ada 2 orang namja yang sedang memeluk satu sama lain tanpa sehelai kain pun yang membatasi mereka, setiap centi dari kulit mereka sudah saling bersentuhan dan saling menikmati kenikmatan satu sama lain.

"engghh….aww… masih sakiit" ucap chanyeol yang terbangun dari tidur nyenyak setelah 'mendapat hadiah'nya. Ya, hadiah dari namjachigu tersayangnya, Byun Baekhyun.

Setelah bertarung sekitar 8 ronde dengan skor yang bisa dibilang berbanding jauh sudah tidak terelakkan lagi bahwa dia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik beberapa hari kedepan. Setidaknya dia tidak akan hamil.

"ehmm…. Channie-ah jangan pergi~"kata baekhyun dalam tidurnya yang terganggu oleh gerakan-gerakan disekitarnya.

"baiklah"chanyeol yang tadinya mau mandi kembali berbaring dan menatap wajah dan tubuh polos sang pacar yang sudah penuh dengan tanda kepemilikan yang dibuat olehnya. Lantas wajahnya memerah dan tertawa kecil karena mengingat kejadian barusan.

"peluk aku~~" setelah menjadi sangat liar ternyata seorang baekhyun akan berubah menjadi kekanakan setelah melakukan 'itu. Mengejutkan.

"baiklah"chanyeol sudah tidak bisa apa-apa karena tangan baekhyun sudah terlilit kuat di pinggangnya.

"ciuuuum~~"

"hufft… baiklah"

'tidak bisa apa-apa lagi kan?' batin Chanyeol

Lalu chanyeol membawa baekhyun masuk kedalam sebuah ciuman yang agak lama dan berakhir karena keperluan biologisnya. Oksigen.

"Hah…hah…"nafasnya tersenggal setelah ciuman selama hampir 3 menit.

"saranghae Park Chanyeol… sampai kapanpun,dimanapun"

"nado, saranghae Byun Baekhyun"

Lalu mereka kembali terlelap dalam pelukan masing-masing hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai selimut namun tak dibatasi sehelai benangpun diantara badan mereka.

**TBC**

**Selanjutnya adalah... NC yang tertunda...**

**minta reviewnya ya.. kalo review nya udah ada 5, baru NC nya aku kasih...**

**ayo! yang kebelet NC ! review secepatnya!**

**hahaha... sudahlah, semanagt buat yang lagi ujian !**

**ah, kelupaan, selamat wamil buat neng Sungmin di korea! semoga pulang dengan selamat ! bang kyu menunggu dirumah!**

**Annyeoong...**


End file.
